


The Happiest We Ever Were

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder reflects on his new family. </p>
<p>Prompt: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest We Ever Were

Their kiss comes to an abrupt end when their son starts whimpering against Mulder’s chest. Scully slides her hands from his elbows to take William from his arms. She looks up at Mulder and smiles as he transfers the squirming bundle to her arms. 

“He’s hungry.”

He moves around her to the bed and fluffs the pillows up before taking her previously vacated position, reclining against the headboard. He opens his arms in invitation and she accepts, sitting between his legs, her back against his chest. Heart to spine. He watches her unbutton the first few buttons of her silk pajama top and push the fabric aside, uncovering her left breast.

William seeks her out as soon as her engorged nipple is exposed and quickly seals his tiny lips around her, searching for sustenance. 

“So, no problems latching, huh?” Mulder rests his chin on her shoulder to watch his son suckle. 

Scully turns her head to quickly glance at him and smirks. “Like father, like son,” she mumbles under her breath. 

Mulder chuckles softly and places a hand on his son’s downy head. They both go quiet as their watch their son enjoy his meal. Moments pass and Scully closes her eyes and leans her head back against him, turning her face to nuzzle against his temple. She feels a wetness on her cheek and lifts her head to find silent tears slowly meandering down the planes of his face. 

“Mulder. What is it? What’s wrong?”

He smiles. His eyes are full and wet. He shakes his head, his mouth working around half formed syllables, but nothing escapes his lips.

She is in awe of him. “Fox Mulder. I don’t think I have ever seen you rendered speechless.” 

He turns his head and presses his lips against the side of her head. She can feel his mouth move as he whispers. 

“How could I possibly have any words? There is no language in existence that could describe what I’m feeling right now.”

He puts his head back on her chin and stares at them in wonder. He is enraptured watching his little family. His. Family. 

They stay in that position for several minutes as their son falls asleep at her breast. He is overwhelmed in the midst of this perfect love, this joy, this absolute contentment when the phone rings.


End file.
